


Jon Snow X Reader - Stay Close

by writeyouin



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Battle, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Jon Snow goes out hunting and instead finds a town with a fierce leader, ready to defend against raiders. How will he help them?A request based off the prompt:  "We’ll finish it the same way we started it…together.“





	Jon Snow X Reader - Stay Close

**Author's Note:**

> A/N – This takes place in like season 1 when everyone was totally alive and all that jazz, mainly because I needed Winterfell but just think of it; everyone precious isn’t dead, especially Sean Bean who follows some kind of kill curse.

Jon travelled down the dirt track, keeping his horse at a steady pace on his way back to Winterfell. The journey had been a dull one, it was supposed to be a hunting trip away but animals had been scarce, and neither Rob or Theon had been available to join the trip as they usually would have.

Sudden high pitched shrieks pierced the air, Jon fought to regain control of his horse which had begun bucking up with fearful whinnies; then, breaking the horse into a gallop, he headed in the direction of the disturbance.

Reaching the source of the noise, Jon found a small farming village, partially consumed in flames. Dismounting he rushed over to the nearest person, you; he spoke in a commanding tone, “What happened here?”

You threw a bucket of water over some dying embers, putting them out, “What do you think? Raiders!” you berated sarcastically, “Make yourself useful, pick up a bucket and put some fires out.”

Jon was taken back by your ferocity, falling in line and complying with your every command, whether it was put out fires or take villagers to the maester; he was both amazed & slightly intimidated by your powerful presence.

Once all the fires were out Jon returned to your side, ready to question you again, “I take it you lead this village,” he noted.

“No. I’m just the one who pulls everything together when things go wrong,” you responded, crouched on the ground searching for healing herbs.

“I see, then I need to speak to whoever is in charge here.”

“Right… well that’s going to be a little difficult considering our leader has an axe in his head but if you can speak to the dead then please do.”

Jon heaved a heavy sigh, “Who’s next in command?”

“You serious? Look around, we’re a tiny farming village, we don’t have a second in command. What we need now is to get everyone we can out of here, that attack was a warning, the raiders are coming back tonight for payment and food that we don’t have, so if you’ll excuse me I’m going to try and set that up.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Some of the people are heavily injured; they’ll never make it out alive.”

“Oh yeah? You got a better plan? At least with mine some would escape, by staying here no-one will survive the night. Who the hell are you anyway? You just showed up out of nowhere asking stupid questions and ordering people around.”

“Jon Snow, of Winterfell.”

You shot up, feeling ill that you had insulted a Stark family member; even though he was a bastard everyone in the north knew of him, “I am so sorry; I didn’t know you were- I mean you never said… I’m (Y/N). Please accept my apologies.”

“Forget it, right now I just need to know two things: How many raiders were there? And how many able bodied fighters do you have?”

“There were about 20 raiders I think… As for able bodies – I’d guess about 15, maybe less. Even then, the people here aren’t trained in combat-”

“Doesn’t matter, we just need to band together, plan a smart attack.”

“We don’t have weapons.”

“You have a good vantage point from the ridge, combine that with trenches around the hills and we could do this. Rally anyone who can fight, bring them to me, then I’ll direct a plan.”

* * *

You stood in a pathetic crowd of 9, listening to Jon address the bleak troop on his strategy for the night’s defence.

“Finally, if we attack from behind the trenches we can win this,” he finished.

One of the older, more respected farmers spoke up gruffly “You’re mad. We’re not lords or fighters, we’re farmers; we should pack up and leave while we can.”

There was a general mumbling of agreement, Jon observed the group, “I know this isn’t the best of circumstances but if we can all band together-”

His speech was falling on deaf ears, you looked around, noticing the doubt and fear in everyone’s eyes. “ _They’ve already left… in their minds they’ve gone and we’ve lost…_ ” the thought struck you with undeniable clarity, you sped out of the crowd, joining Jon’s side you spoke, trying to incite the group, “You all know me, I’ve farmed with you, built with you, worked with you and tonight, I’m going to fight with you. I know that it would be easier to run but we’d never make it out alive, and yeah, you’re right, we’re not fighters but these raiders will take everything we hold precious and destroy it; they’ll take your mothers, wives, children, and you’re lives if you let them, that’s why we have to fight. We’re always complaining that the lords of the north wouldn’t rally to us, well one has so let’s show him what we’ve got.”

“We don’t have a plan,” one man called.

“ **He**  has a plan,” you motioned to Jon, “If we follow it to the letter then we  **will**  win this; BECAUSE WR’E NORTHENERS.”

There was a chorus of “YARRS.”

“WE’RE STUBBORN. WE FIGHT FOR WHAT IS OURS.”

“YARR.”

“NOW GO, DO WHAT SNOW SAID AND WE’LL DRINK OVER OUR VICTORY TONIGHT.”

The group dispersed with aggressive cheers, leaving you and Jon alone in slight bewilderment. Jon took you in, amazed at your influence, “How did you do that?”

“I did the same thing you did, just with angry yelling about how great the north is… They’re scared you know.”

“And you?”

“Terrified. Can’t show them though, right?”

Jon smiled, placing a comforting arm on your shoulder, “You’ve done great, they respect you.”

“Yeah well… they’ll respect me a whole lot more if I actually help dig these trenches, see you there.”

* * *

You were crouched in a hidden position next to Jon, a dagger in hand, awaiting the attack that would soon arrive; the other villagers were dotted about, also out of sight, ready to flank the raiders. Jon’s steady gaze lingered on you, taking in the sweat forming on your brow and your shaking hands, he smiled sadly, admiring your bravery.

“You ever been in a battle before?” he whispered.

“No,” you quivered.

“It’s okay, just stay close to me and we’ll make it through,” he grabbed your hand, with a comforting smile.

You responded with a weak one of your own, “How- How are we going to do this?”

“We’ll finish it the same way we started it…together.“


End file.
